Lezioni di tango
by Titinina
Summary: Nuovo incarico per i nostri eroi. Nuove emozioni a ritmo della danza più passionale che esista: il Tango. Mick Angel trascinerà con sé i nostri City Hunter. Come ne usciranno da questa situazione i nostri Ryo e Kaori? Nessuna danza popolare raggiunge lo stesso livello di comunicazione tra i corpi: emozione, energia, respirazione, abbraccio, palpitazione.
1. Visita notturna

Notte fonda.  
Le strade di Shinjuku brulicavano, la vita notturna stava scemando, le risate di donne e uomini allegri affollavano le strade, in lontananza si sentiva qualche sirena, qualche cane che abbaiava. Invece, in un palazzo bianco, una donna dai capelli rossi dormiva pacificamente.

Il respiro lieve di Kaori riempiva la stanza. Dormiva profondamente. Le coperte erano ormai ai piedi del letto e mormorava nel sonno:  
"Maledetto estirperò la tua perversione"  
"Prendi questa"  
"Vergogna della nazione"  
"Maniaco pervertito eccoti la mia punizione divina"

Intanto un uomo aprì lentamente la porta della camera di Kaori, sorrise sentendo le imprecazioni notturne della ragazza. Si spogliò lentamente buttando i vestiti alla rinfusa e rimanendo solo in boxer. Si avvicinò lentamente al letto di Kaori, cercando di non fare il minimo rumore. Mentre accarezzava il viso di Kaori, lei si mosse nel sonno e senza svegliarsi mormorò:  
- Ryo...

L'uomo sorrise e posò un lieve e casto bacio sulla fronte di Kaori.  
Nessuna trappola era scattata, ne era soddisfatto! Allora ricominciò con le sue carezze, prima il viso, la bocca, il collo. Ammirò il suo corpo, le braccia sopra la testa, le lunghe gambe, bellissime, il suo busto sinuoso e l'occhio cadde sulla scollatura del pigiama. La tentazione di accarezzare il solco dei seni che si intravedeva dalla scollatura del pigiama era invitante. Molto invitante. Stava per far scendere la mano nelle sinuose colline lussuriose di Kaori mentre si abbassava lentamente per poter darle, finalmente, un bacio sulla bocca, quel tenero bacio sulla sua agognata bocca, desiderata dal primo momento che l'aveva vista. Il momento era quasi giunto. Mancava davvero un soffio, sentiva il respiro caldo di lei solleticargli la bocca. E d'improvviso...  
La porta di Kaori si spalancò con un rumore sordo. Ryo con in mano la sua fedele python mirava al letto di Kaori, Kaori si svegliò di soprassalto sentendo la porta spalancarsi. Aprendo gli occhi rimase sbalordita, credeva di stare sognando, perciò si diede un pizzicotto, resasi conto che quella era la realtà, incastrata a causa di un corpo d'uomo molto muscoloso, gridò arrabbiata come non lo era mai stata:

- MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK CHE DIAVOLO STAI FACENDO RAZZA DI MANIACO PERVERTITOOOO?!

Ryo dal canto suo rifoderò la sua pistola continuando a guardare l'amico americano in mutande sul letto della sua socia e borbotto tra sé:  
- L'ho sempre detto che ha un pessimo gusto nel scegliere le donne...donna poi.. quello è un travestito...

Mick guardò Kaori sorridendo con il suo sorriso più splendido

- Hello Darling! Accidenti c'è l'avevo quasi fatta, ancora poco e la mia visitina notturna avrebbe avuto successo! Ma il tuo socio me lo ha impedito. Ahhh che sfortuna!

Kaori, completamente sveglia ormai, digrignò i denti, da sotto il suo cuscino prese uno dei suo martelli "Golden Edition" e lo scaraventò sull'americano, non contenta, il tiro ad effetto dato al martello, colpì anche Ryo ancora sulla porta. I due si ritrovarono spiccicati nel muro.

- Ma perfé ha fopito anfe me?!  
- Così impari a dire che sono un travestito! Idioti! E tu Mick, non dovresti essere con Kazue?!  
- E' pfartifa e mi annoiavo...  
- Mick giuro che me la pafghi pef quefta maftellata nottufna...

Il trio, ormai sveglio, si era trasferito in salotto. Kaori preparò un caffè caldo, l'alba stava per giungere mentre da fuori le finestre si sentiva il cinguettare degli uccellini che salutavano il nuovo giorno.

- Mick, a parte il tuo orrendo gusto di fare visite notturne a Kaori, mi spieghi che diavolo ci fai qui a quest'ora?

Disse Ryo sbadigliando

- Fratello non sei contento di vedermi?!  
- A quest'ora decisamente no!

Kaori arrivò in salotto con le tazze fumanti, d'improvviso cominciò a fumare anche lei.

- Brutti idioti! Vorreste vestirvi almeno?! Siete in salotto in mutande accidentaccio a voi!

Effettivamente Kaori era nel soggiorno di casa con i due sweeper migliori del mondo che chiacchieravano tranquillamente in boxer.

- Oh Darling ma se ti senti in imbarazzo mettiti in intimo anche tu! Vedrai che starai meglio!

La risposta di Kaori fu una sonora martellata che incastrò l'americano tra le doghe del divano del salotto di casa Saeba.

- Te la sei proprio cercata... Amico...

Sogghignò Ryo.

I tre, finalmente rivestiti, erano di nuovo in salotto a sorseggiare il caffé

- Allora Mick, vuoi dirmi per quale motivo ti sei presentato a quest'ora in casa nostra? Non credo che sia solo per prenderti due martellate nel giro di mezzora da me.  
- Hai ragione Kaori cara! In verità sono qui per chiedere l'aiuto di City Hunter, anzi una metà di City Hunter!  
- Ecco lo sapevo! C'è, di certo, in mezzo una donna e hai bisogno di quel pervertito del tuo amico!  
- Donna? Com'è? Sederino sodo, gambe chilometriche e quarta di seno? Lo so Mick sei qui perché hai bisogno del mio mokkori! Tu non ne sei in grado, ma non ti preoccupare ci penserò io a soddisfare la signora!  
- Pervertito maledetto!  
- No no calma Kaori! Non è di lui che ho bisogno, ma di te!  
- Di me?  
- Di lei?  
- Si! Kaori che ne pensi del tango?  
- Tango?!  
- Si ho bisogno di te per ballare il tango!

Mick si alzò e si mise in ginocchio davanti a Kaori, le prese una mano e le diede un bacio da vero gentiluomo

- Darling diventa la mia partner di tango

Kaori si ritrovò Mick inginocchiato con uno sguardo perforante che la fece arrossire fino alla punta dei capelli.

- Va... va bene... che devo fare?

Ryo, dentro di sé, si disse che i guai erano appena cominciati...


	2. Prima lezione e prime gelosie

Mick era nella palestra di casa sua che aspettava Kaori. Il caso in verità era molto semplice. Una ragazza da mokkori, Myaki, 23 enne, misure 83 – 59 – 89 (occhio clinico by Mick Angel), capelli e occhi neri, labbra invitanti, era venuta tre giorni fa a chiedere aiuto all'agenzia investigativa di Mick.

- Sig. Angel io sono una ballerina di tango, tra due settimane si svolgerà qui a Tokyo una competizione di tango molto importante, a cui io e il mio compagno parteciperemo.  
- Allora lei ha un compagno?

Disse Mick mentre cercava di guardare le gambe della ragazza.

- Sig. Angel, mi hanno detto che lei è un ottimo investigatore ma che ha un certo pallino per le donne vero?

Rispose Myaki tirando giù la gonna con fare stizzito per coprirsi meglio

- Myaki le hanno detto bene, io sono il migliore sulla piazza!  
- Me lo auguro!

Rispose di nuovo la povera Myaki schiaffeggiando la mano di Mick intenta a conoscere da molto vicino la sua gamba.

- Da due settimane riceviamo lettere minatorie in cui ci dicono che se parteciperemo alla gara ci capiterà qualcosa di brutto. Ma noi siamo i migliori nel nostro paese e non vogliamo rinunciarci. Sarebbe davvero un'ottima vetrina a livello mondiale in quanto parteciperanno i migliori.  
- Avete qualche sospetto?  
- Potrebbero esseri tutti i partecipanti, lei non lo sa, ma il mondo della danza competitiva è un mondo di serpi. Sembriamo tutti posati ed eleganti ma tutti miriamo a vincere.  
- Interessante!  
- Io e Kogi, il mio compagno di danza, miriamo al primo premio, per la bellezza di 3 milioni di yen (circa 26 mila euri) e uno stage di un mese in Argentina per affinare le tecniche del tango  
- E vorrebbe che io scoprissi chi vi minaccia?  
- Si esatto, va bene essere serpi competitivi ma io voglio essere leale nella competizione, nessuno si muove come me e voglio vincere grazie alla mia danza!  
- Myaki lei sa quello che vuole!  
- Certo Sig. Angel! Ballare il tango è sensualità, passione, sentimento, è avere il fuoco nei piedi e nelle vene. Il tango è la mia vita!  
- Va bene Myaki accetterò molto volentieri il suo caso...

E così Mick pensò brillantemente di iscriversi alla gara per capire chi potesse avercela con Myaki, lui il tango lo conosceva e anche molto bene, era un ottimo modo per rimorchiare le ragazze. Ma aveva fatto i conti senza l'oste. Gli mancava una partner. Kazue si era rifiutata, doveva partire e poi non le interessavano queste frivolezze, allora aveva pensato a Kaori. Lei era una sweeper e, oltre a fargli da compagna per la competizione, poteva aiutarlo nelle indagini.  
Ovviamente il modo per chiedere a Kaori di fargli da compagna era in stile Angel e poi l'idea di stuzzicare Ryo era troppo invitante per lasciarsela scappare. Vederlo rodere era una vera goduria, di certo non gli era sfuggita l'occhiata che gli aveva tirato quando era sdraiato su Kaori in mutande, sinceramente si aspettava almeno una pallottola ma figuriamoci se quel cretino si arrischiava a dichiararsi alla povera Kaori. E poi chi lo sa, questo caso sarebbe stato d'aiuto a sbloccare la situazione tra i due. La gelosia è un'arma a doppio taglio, vero. Ma quei due ne avevano solo da guadagnare e poi tanto lui aveva Kazue!

Kaori si stava avviando alla palestra nel palazzo di Mick. In verità non sapeva molto del tango. Si,sapeva ballare, ma in coppia non lo aveva mai fatto! Mick, dopo l'incursione notturna, aveva cercato di rassicurarla dicendole che doveva solo apprendere da lui che era il maestro del tango. Ryo ovviamente non si era scomposto, grattandosi il sedere gli aveva detto che tornava a dormire e che non gli importava molto delle figurette di danza. Quello zoticone non si era minimamente opposto a darla come partner al suo ex socio. Maledetto. Figuriamoci se non coglieva l'occasione di liberarsi di lei e fare i suoi porci comodi! Con Mick avrebbe dovuto fare il doppio del lavoro, oltre ad imparare il tango, doveva tenere a freno le manie pervertite di Mick per lei. Ahhh che vita! Però poteva essere un lavoro interessante, il tango era una danza bellissima, alla sua femminilità avrebbe fatto bene.

- Mick ci sei?  
- Si vieni pure Kaori!  
- Ah però! Non sapevo che avevi una palestra così grande!  
- Già io sono sempre preparato, poi qui viene Kazue a fare aerobica e la spio dallo specchio, lei non lo sa, ma dietro lo specchio c'è un'altra stanza!

Un corvetto volò intorno alla testa di Kaori, Mick non si smentiva.

- Allora da dove cominciamo?  
- Bene dalla base!

Mick, guardò scrupolosamente Kaori e si avvicinò tendendo una mano con il palmo verso l'alto in segno d'invito.

- Sai Kaori l'educazione di un gentiluomo è la base del tango. L'uomo prima di tutto deve guardare la donna negli occhi per invitarla a ballare, infine, con il gesto della mano la donna decide se accettare E' un segno di rispetto.

Kaori mise la sua mano su quella di Mick

- Mick sei davvero un esperto  
- Darling non sai quanto!

Mick cinse per la vita Kaori e cominciò a muovere i primi passi. Kaori riusciva a seguire Mick, non se lo aspettava mica così semplice!

I due cominciavano a volteggiare per la palestra. I passi base sembravano semplici. Ma la faccenda doveva diventare un po' più intima.

- Kaori mia cara, tu sai che il tango è sensualità, giusto? Perciò dobbiamo stare più vicini e se senti le mie mani sui tuoi fianchi è solo per guidarti.  
- Mick va bene le mani sui fianchi, ma non sul mio sedere!  
- Che vuoi farci! Ci ho provato! Ogni lasciata è persa!

Kaori non si trattenne dal ridere, Mick le strappava sempre un sorriso.

Mick strinse di più con un braccio la vita di Kaori. Cominciò ad insegnarle i movimenti incrociati dei piedi che portavano ad incrociare le gambe dell'una con l'altro. Decisamente le cose funzionavano. Kaori si sentì soddisfatta della prima lezione, procedeva decisamente bene, Mick era davvero un ottimo maestro.

Intanto, nella palazzina di fronte, Ryo aveva provato a riaddormentarsi, ma continuava a rigirarsi nel letto. Qualcosa non gli quadrava, si sentiva strano, molto strano. Sbuffò con rumorosità

- Accidenti quella è andata a ballare il tango con il damerino e non mi ha preparato la colazione. Ma dico io, poche cose deve fare, la colazione me la poteva preparare! No invece è lì che fa la figuretta tra le braccia di Mick. Che magari stanno li a strusciarsi per il tango. Ma che razza di incarico, ballare il tango! Poi con Kaori, che di femminile non ha nulla, forse l'aiuteranno le gambe...

Il pensiero delle gambe di Kaori attorcigliate a quelle di Mick fecero stizzire il numero uno degli sweeper, nonostante continuasse a negare che la sua socia fosse una donna, con delle gambe... e che paia di gambe!  
Ryo si diede dei sonori pugni in testa, ci mancava solo questa. Decise allora di alzarsi. Tanto non riusciva a prendere sonno e si dedicò alle sue attività culturali. La recensione, pagina per pagina, di playboy. Non poteva non commentare le conigliette che sfoggiavano tutta la loro cultura nelle pagine della rivista. Ma, dopo mezzora, la sua lettura non era concentrata come al suo solito. Si alzò di scatto dal letto e si parò alla finestra della sua camera che, guarda caso, si affacciava sul palazzo di fronte sede dell'agenzia investigativa di Mick. Dalle finestre del quinto piano riuscì ad intravedere la sua socia che era stretta tra le braccia di Mick e si muovevano a ritmo. Non poté non notare il sorriso di Kaori. E si diede ancora una volta del mentecatto. A che diavolo pensava?! Non poteva farsi venire le paranoie perché Kaori era in casa di Mick che era stato _innamorato_ di lei. Proprio no! Non era dignitoso per la sua fama di Stallone!  
Mick si accorse di un'ombra dalle finestre del palazzo di fronte e per tutta risposta, sapendo benissimo chi li stava osservando, azzardò un caschè con Kaori e fece la linguaccia in direzione della finestra. Ryo, senza accorgersene, digrignò i denti e scese in cucina a fare colazione dando la colpa del suo malumore al fatto che avesse lo stomaco vuoto.

Mick e Kaori intanto continuavano ad allenarsi in palestra.

- Kaori ora che abbiamo visto qualche passo base dobbiamo montare la coreografia! Visto che gareggiamo lo faremo per bene!  
- Tu sai quello che fai, vero Mick?!  
- Ma certo! Magari vinciamo e c'è ne andremo un mese io e te da soli in Argentina ad approfondire le tecniche del tango e magari ti insegno io qualche tecnica ma nudi!  
- Miiiiiiiick... Non farmi tirare fuori il martello...

Mick accese di nuovo lo stereo. Por una cabeza cominciò a vibrare nell'aria. Mick cominciò a fare dei passi a ritmo con la musica nella direzione di Kaori. Il suo sguardo era penetrante. Kaori era in balia di quello sguardo, senza rendersene conto fece due passi indietro ma al ritmo di Mick. Mick piede destro in avanti, Kaori piede sinistro indietro. Le guance rosse di Kaori non si fecero attendere. Avvampò. Mick aveva uno sguardo da predatore. La divorava. E lei sentì le sue membra squagliarsi. Mick allungò il braccio. Con un attimo di esitazione, Kaori porse la sua mano su quella di Mick. L'americano strinse Kaori e cominciò i primi passi, leggeri e languidi. La musica si infervorò e Mick dietro la musica. Fece fare una giravolta veloce a Kaori e poi allungò la sua gamba destra in avanti. Kaori automaticamente fece aderire la gamba sinistra su quella di Mick e si addossò su di lui. Mick si rimise in posizione eretta, di nuovo spostò il piede destro in avanti e Kaori lo seguì. I passi erano un conseguirsi successivo veloce ma molto fluido, ad ogni passo Mick non lasciava lo sguardo di Kaori. Fece una lieve pressione sul fianco di lei, lei percepì cosa lui volesse dire e mosse il bacino seguendo le indicazioni della mano in un gesto sensuale e sinuoso. E di nuovo Mick la riscosse con un gesto. Fece scendere il braccio di Kaori lungo il fianco e lo accarezzò per tutta la sua lunghezza. La mano proseguì sotto l'anca di lei portandola fin sotto il ginocchio, con un gesto pieno di fierezza e di virilità, insinuò la mano nella piega del ginocchio e lo fece piegare, portando la gamba di Kaori all'altezza del suo bacino e cingendole la vita. Kaori capì il gioco e fece scendere molto lentamente la gamba su quella di Mick in maniera sensuale. Dopo aver posato il piede a terra, Kaori allungò il braccio verso il collo di Mick e lui appoggiò la bocca sul braccio in maniera sensuale. D'improvviso, sentendo la musica aumentare di ritmo, riprese il gioco di gambe tra i due. Girò di tre quarti Kaori, si distanziò da lei tenendole comunque le mani e ricondusse la danza, piedi avanti in movimento crescente, Kaori e Mick sembravano duellare sulla pista seguendo la musica, e la musica scemò. Mick, per concludere, cinse di nuovo la vita di Kaori e le fece fare un casché. Di risposta Kaori alzò di nuovo la gamba facendola scivolare sulla gamba di Mick. Il viso di Mick era all'altezza del collo di Kaori e gli soffiò sopra. L'americano ebbe un momento di sbandamento. Avrebbe voluto baciarla. Kaori percepì quel soffio e chiuse gli occhi dimenticando chi era, dove si trovava e con chi era. Era la magia del tango.

Ryo era sullo stipite della porta della palestra a fissare Kaori e Mick, nessuno dei due si era accorto di lui, almeno sembrava. Aveva percepito la tensione che si stagliava nella palestra dei due che ballavano, la sua aura si contrappose a quella tensione e Mick inarcò un sopracciglio riportando Kaori alla realtà.

- Kaori abbiamo uno spettatore.

Kaori fissò la porta e scorse Ryo che aveva uno sguardo glaciale. Lo fissò con bocca aperta, sembrava volesse fulminarla. Ma perché? Pensò lei. Si portò una mano sul petto. Aveva il fiatone.

Mick, percependo la tensione, prese parola.

- Allora Ryo che te ne pare? Non c'è la caviamo male.  
- Direi che per ballare con un mezzo uomo pensavo andasse peggio.

La frase non fu detta con il solito sarcasmo ma freddamente. Kaori percepì la freddezza e di colpo si illuminò. Possibile che lui fosse...geloso?! GE-LO-SO! Il pensiero rallegrò l'animo di Kaori che non rispose a battuta con il solito martello e con una camminata degna di una pantera andò verso la porta guardando il suo socio con aria indifferente e rivolgendosi a Mick disse:

- Mick sfrutto il bagno della palestra, direi che come prima lezione sia andata bene. Oggi pomeriggio andiamo ad incontrare la tua cliente.  
- S...si Kaori

Riuscì a sibilare Mick vedendo la camminata sensuale di Kaori e sbavandole dietro.  
Kaori passò di fianco a Ryo, si scambiarono solo una rapidissima occhiata. E lasciò lì i due uomini dirigendosi verso il bagno.  
Si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Sicura da occhi indiscreti, si appoggiò contro la porta e sospirò portandosi le mani sul viso

"Ohhh mio dio, come ho fatto a fare una cosa così!"

Kaori si era stupita del suo stesso comportamento. Aveva tenuto testa a Ryo in maniera così provocante! Non sapeva neanche come non fosse diventata rossa e le gambe non le erano cedute! In qualunque caso, questa sua femminilità nascosta, non le dispiaceva affatto, anzi, sembrava aver effetto sul suo socio. Decisamente aveva fatto bene ad accettare l'incarico di Mick!

- Allora Ryo che ci fai qui?  
- Niente, è mezzogiorno, il mio stomaco brontolava e volevo sapere se quella veniva a preparare il pranzo  
- Si si il pranzo... Piuttosto dì che sei venuto perché volevi sapere cosa stavamo combinando  
- Cosacosacosa? Figuriamoci! Vabbè me ne vado al Cat's Eye. Mangerò qualcosa lì.

Ryo girò le spalle e cominciò ad uscire

- Si valla a raccontare ad un altro.

Gli urlò Mick cercando di farsi ben sentire!


	3. Stallone, ma non ci sono troppi uomini!

Mick e Kaori arrivarono al Cat's Eye dopo aver chiamato Myaki e avergli dato appuntamento al bar degli amici.

Ryo era in uno dei suoi stati di lubricità cercando di planare sul seno della povera Miki. Falco, dal canto suo, lanciò uno dei suoi vassoi che fece planare Ryo all'entrata del Cat's. Nello stesso istante Mick e Kaori aprirono la porta.

- Falco è un nuovo tappeto?!

Mick passò camminando sopra Ryo, lo sweeper si lamentò molto sonoramente e Kaori lo guardò con sufficienza passandogli accanto senza considerarlo e sedendosi al suo solito posto al bancone.

- Ciao Miki!  
- Ciao Kaori, va tutto... bene?

Miki guardava la sua amica con sospetto, la sua entrata con Mick, l'aria di sufficienza con cui aveva guardato Ryo e soprattutto nessuna, ripeto nessuna, martellata. Era davvero Kaori quella che aveva di fronte?!

- Si certo Miki! Perché? C'è qualcosa che non va?  
- Non so, sei, come dire, strana!  
- Strana?!  
- Si!  
- In che senso?  
- Non sembra che ti manchi qualcosa?!

Kaori si guardò nei dintorni, poi si guardò le mani, i vestiti e le scarpe con aria stralunata e con gli occhi spalancati.

- No Miki, non mi manca nulla  
- Il martello Kaori, il martello!

Miki mimò con astuta grazia la faccia di Kaori infervorata che brandiva il martello, lo stormo di corvetti girò nuovamente intorno la testa di Kaori.

Kaori si avvicinò al viso di Miki e le sussurrò nell'orecchio:

- Diciamo che ho una nuova tecnica!

E strizzò l'occhio in gesto d'intesa.  
Miki non capiva cosa frullasse nella testa della sua amica ma intuì che Ryo Saeba era davvero in grossi guai.

Myaki entrò al Cat's. Ovviamente Ryo percepì il profumo della ragazza. In meno di tre secondi, bocca a forma di cuore sbavante, si fiondò sulla cliente di Mick. Myaki urlò a quello spettacolo. Ryo, d'un tratto, riprese la sua aria fredda. Aveva sentito armare un cane di una pistola che puntava su Myaki, al volo mise al riparo la ragazza, Mick corse fuori per capire chi era il colpevole e Kaori vedendo quella scena lanciò uno dei sgabelli sulla testa di Ryo che cercava di palpare Myaki.

- Razza di maniaco! Giù le zampe dalla ragazza! Sei il solito!

Myaki rimase di stucco davanti alla faccia di quel ceffo bruno e la furia della ragazza con i capelli rossi. Dove era capitata?!

- Lasciami lasciami

Myaki urlava nelle orecchie di Ryo che continuava a sbavare sulla ragazza nonostante una sgabellata. La ragazza infine diede un sonoro calcio nei bassi istinti di Ryo facendolo balzare.

- Così impari brutto idiota.

Sentenziò Kaori.

Mick rientrò nel bar senza aver scoperto chi avesse sparato. Kaori si avvicinò a lui.

- Allora Mick?  
- No niente sono scappati. Ma si rifaranno vivi.  
- Dobbiamo solo aspettare  
- Si  
- Intanto direi di mangiare qualcosa!  
- Effettivamente tutto questo movimento mi ha fatto venire fame. Myaki vuoi mangiare anche tu con noi?

Myaki guardava quelle persone con gli occhi sbarrati, lei aveva le gambe che tremavano dopo quei colpi di pistola e loro pensavano a mangiare. Ne era certa, erano completamente fuori di testa!

- Myaki non ti ho presentato la mia socia. Lei è Kaori. Mi aiuterà a seguire il tuo caso.  
- Piacere Myaki, io sono Kaori!  
- Molto lieta.

Le due donne si strinsero la mano. Myaki riguardò la rossa. Non aveva più quell'aria da pazza furiosa, anzi sembrava gentile e simpatica, forse era colpa di quel bruto dai capelli scuri se lei si comportava così. Possibilmente era il suo fidanzato e lei doveva sudare sette camicie per tenerlo a freno. Però aveva notato lo sguardo che lui aveva posato su Kaori al momento della sparatoria, era protettivo. Ne era certa, quei due si amavano.

- Ma nessuno presenta il piccolo Ryo a questa bellissima ragazza mokkori?!  
- Allora il suo nome è Ryo, bhè Ryo lei dovrebbe tenere le zampe apposto, mi domando come Kaori possa essere fidanzata con uno come lei.  
- Io stare con quella?! Ma l'hai vista?! Non farti ingannare, lei in verità è un uomo!

Kaori alle parole di Myaki avvampò, il rossore della timidezza passò velocemente a quello di rabbia per le parole di Ryo. Umibozu, che non aveva ancora parlato, passò con somma soddisfazione il vassoio a Kaori che lo lanciò dritto sui i denti dello sweeper con precisione.

- Grazie Falco  
- Non c'è di ché

Miki quatta quatta, si avvicinò a Mick Angel, cominciava a capire cosa stava succedendo e voleva delle conferme.

- Mick allora Kaori per questo caso lavorerà con te  
- Si honey, balleremo insieme il tango!  
- Saeba non ha detto niente?  
- No ma devi vedere come mi ha fulminato quando ci ha visti ballare!  
- Davvero?  
- Si! All'inizio l'ha insultata come al solito ma lei non ha tirato fuori il martello anzi lo ha ignorato.  
- La cosa si sta facendo interessante!  
- Yes! Vedrai questa volta lo farò confessare!

Mick ad un certo punto si vide il bazooka di Umibozu puntato sulla nuca

- Angel non stai allungando troppo le zampe su mia moglie?  
- Oh Polipone mio ma stavamo solo parlando!  
- E la tua mano sul fianco?!  
- Beccato!

Umibozu prese Mick per la cravatta e lo scaraventò su Ryo. I due sweeper si ritrovarono uno addossato all'altro per terra.

- Angel non è che stai cambiando gusti?  
- Non dire sciocchezze, se fosse così ti butteresti su di me a pesce. Mandrillone! In fondo so che mi ami! Nessuno resiste ad un corpo così!  
- Mick vuoi vedere come traforo il tuo amore con la mia pistola?!

Dopo aver mangiato, Myaki, Mick e Kaori decisero di andare all'hotel in cui si sarebbe svolta la gara. Kaori, prima di uscire, non fece neanche una piccola ramanzina a Ryo di comportarsi bene in sua assenza. Aveva deciso di sostenere una linea dura con Ryo. Si le sembrava la cosa più giusta da fare. Dopo otto anni era arrivato il momento di chiarire le cose, ma il primo passo spettava a Ryo e, siccome non si decideva, aveva deciso di comportarsi come faceva lui: usare l'indifferenza. Basta cure, basta fare da zerbino, basta martellate (non proprio, dai, solo in casi eccezionali) e voleva usare quel caso per fargli vedere che lei era una donna e che donna!

- Myaki scusami ma il tuo compagno di ballo?  
- Ah Kogi, è in hotel, è un po' impaurito a dir la verità per questo non ha lasciato l'hotel.  
- Lui sa che ti sei rivolta a Mick?  
- Si certamente, non ne era entusiasta, ma che alternative avevamo? Ci tengo molto a questa gara.  
- Direi che devi presentarcelo, dobbiamo proteggere anche lui.  
- Si certo. E' un ottimo ballerino ma è un po' timido.

I tre entrarono in hotel e andarono al bar in attesa di Kogi. Myaki si avviò in stanza per chiamarlo.

- Kaori che ne pensi di Myaki?  
- Mi sembra una ragazza simpatica, forse all'inizio con la puzza sotto al naso, però secondo me è una ragazza che sa il fatto suo  
- Anche per me, solo che non capisco questo Kogi. Non si è mai visto.  
- Già, forse è solo impaurito. Tanto vale aspettare e conoscerlo.

Kogi e Myaki entrarono nel bar, Kogi era un ragazzo bruno, tratti orientali e con un fisico asciutto non troppo prestante ma neanche troppo magro. Quello che colpiva di Kogi era la posatezza, tipica di un ballerino, sapeva camminare con classe e ogni suo passo sembrava davvero a ritmo con il resto del suo corpo.

- Kogi loro sono Mick e Kaori, parteciperanno alla gara e indagheranno sulle famose lettere minatorie.  
- Piacere di conoscervi.

Il ragazzo si apprestò prima a stringere la mano a Kaori facendole anche un piccolo inchino e poi a stringere la mano a Mick

- Piacere nostro Kogi. Bene io direi di cominciare a organizzare la vostra protezione, giusto Mick?  
- Si certo socia!

I quattro si misero a tavolino e definirono tutti i dettagli. Per prima cosa Myaki e Kogi si sarebbero trasferiti da loro per proteggerli meglio, intanto Mick avrebbe condotto le indagini e avrebbe chiesto ai suoi informatori. Kogi e Myaki si sarebbero allenati da Mick e avrebbero dato qualche dritta a Kaori.

- Mick ma dove dormiranno Kogi e Myaki, da me o da te?  
- Quesito interessante... Merita una profonda analisi investigativa.

Mick puntò il dito sotto al mento come per riflettere seriamente.

- Vediamo, possiamo fare così mandiamo Kogi a dormire da Ryo mentre tu e Myaki potreste condividere il letto con me, ho un letto solo e la notte fa freddo ci dovremmo stringere tutti e tre insieme per riscaldarci!

Mick, bava alla bocca, si fiondò su Kaori e Myaki. Kaori, conoscendo il tipo, aveva già preparato il suo martello. Con grande colpo da maestro prese in pieno l'americano e lo fece fiondare direttamente all'uscita dell'albergo.

- Myaki, ascolta me. Mick andrà con Kogi a dormire a casa mia con Ryo. Io e te dormiremo da Mick. Per la tua incolumità ti consiglio vivamente di fare attenzione sotto la doccia. Per dormire non ti preoccupare ci penso io. Quei due dovranno solo provare a varcare la soglia e si ritroveranno in grossi grossi guai.  
- Si Kaori, farò come dici. Mi sembra tu sia abituata a questo genere di cose. E' proprio un lavoro faticoso il tuo.  
- Non puoi capire quanto.

Myaki guardò Kaori e le diede una pacca sulla spalla come per confortarla.

Mick, nella sua planata verso l'uscita, si era imbattuto in una ragazza bionda.

- Signorina, mi permetta, Mick Angel per servirla.  
- Togliti dai piedi. Mi dai fastidio. Shun sbrigati con quelle valigie. Possibile che devo fare tutto io!

Mick rimase un po' perplesso davanti alla ragazza, non tanto per il rifiuto ma per la superficialità e il modo antipatico di porsi. Chissà chi era questa Miss Simpatia.

Kaori, Myaki e Kogi si stavano avvicinando per raggiungere l'uscita. Myaki alzò lo sguardo verso la bionda, la bionda di rimando fece fuoriuscire fulmini e saette dai suoi occhi castani.

- Myaki allora partecipi anche tu.  
- Avevi dubbi al riguardo, Roxy.  
- Si sinceramente pensavo non ti presentassi sapendo che c'ero io e che la vittoria è mia.  
- Appunto partecipo. Vedremo chi di noi sarà la vincitrice.

Le due donne si sfidarono con lo sguardo. Myaki si incamminò verso l'uscita con aria indifferente seguita da Kaori e Kogi.

- Kogi sempre tra i perdenti.  
- Roxy finiscila.

Anche Kogi sfilò davanti a Roxy senza darle corda.

All'uscita Kaori e Mick chiesero ai due ballerini chi fosse Roxy.

- Io e Roxy eravamo compagne alla scuola di danza. Eravamo in competizione. E' successo un paio di anni fa. Io e Kogi facevamo coppia già da un po'. Lei era in coppia con Toshio, un altro nostro compagno di danza, bravissimo ballerino. Roxy era innamorata di Toshio, ma Toshio la considerava solo un'amica e una compagna. Toshio amava un'altra ragazza. Si slogò una caviglia mentre stava provando con me, non poté partecipare ad una gara dove io vinsi con Kogi.  
- Dopo quella gara Roxy venne da me e mi chiese di fargli da partner, di mollare Myaki per vincere con lei. Io rifiutai. Io e Myaki facciamo un'ottima squadra. Lavoriamo insieme da tanti anni e soprattutto siamo amici. Roxy se la prese anche con Myaki, dicendo che era colpa sua se lei non aveva vinto e se io non ballavo con lei. Myaki è una delle migliori della nostra scuola. Roxy non l'ha mai digerita. L'ha calunniata di favoritismi e così è stata cacciata.  
- Già da quel momento in poi ha lavorato da sola con questo Shun e la nostra diatriba non è mai finita. Ad ogni gara ci incontriamo e lei si comporta in questo modo ostile. Non ha mai digerito il fatto di essere stata rifiutata prima da Toshio poi da Kogi. Il suo orgoglio ne ha risentito.  
- Ma Myaki mica è colpa tua!  
- Lo so Kaori, però... però ve l'ho detto nella danza competitiva siamo tutti agguerriti, il nostro obiettivo è vincere. Giusto Kogi?  
- Si Myaki! Noi c'è la faremo.

Kaori decise di preparare la cena a casa sua. I quattro rientrarono in casa Saeba. Ryo era al suo solito modo spaparanzato sul divano con le sue riviste da recensire,era un lavoro vero e proprio il suo, ogni settimana spediva poi la recensione alla casa editrice di playboy per dare consigli e aggiustamenti secondo i gusti dello Stallone di Shinjuku e lui ne era molto fiero.

- Ah Kaori sei rientrata  
- Ryo per favore ci sono ospiti cerca di non essere maleducato.  
- Prepari la cena? Il piccolo Ryo è a stomaco vuoto.  
- Si ora vado, ma per favore comportati bene. A proposito Kogi e Mick dormiranno qui questa notte mentre io e Myaki andiamo da Mick a dormire  
- Cosa? Mi metti due uomini a dormire sotto il mio tetto?! Roba da matti!  
- Smettila Ryo non sono in vena di stare dietro alle tue cretinate.

Kaori lasciò la sala per dirigersi in cucina. Ryo, dopo la lapidaria risposta di Kaori, rimase ancora stizzito. Nessuna martellata per tutto il giorno e ora questa freddezza, la cosa era strana. Allora si giocò un'altra carta. Il maestro del Drizz si fece vivo e puntò dritto su Myaki, bocca sbavante, il volo sulla ragazza stava andando a buon termina ma qualcosa lo fermò e lo fece spiaccicare al pavimento. Era un martello. Finalmente un martello. Tirato da... Myaki.

- Myaki chi ti ha pftato quef mattefffo?  
- Kaori, infatti mi ha detto di usarlo quando mi sentivo minacciata! E così ho fatto!  
- Ah quella stfega ha penfato a tutto.  
- Già! A proposito Ryo, se vuole riconquistarla farebbe bene ad usare un'altra tecnica questa a quanto pare non funziona!

Ryo si ricompose facendo finta di non aver sentito l'ultima frase della ragazza e si diresse in camera sua.. Mick lo guardò come per dire "beccato" e il povero Kogi non capiva nulla.

La cena si svolse normalmente o quasi. La compagnia era ottima ma la cosa che stonava e che i due sweeper non avevano tentato in nessun modo di far svolazzare le loro mani sulle ragazze . Kaori sembrava tranquilla, anche troppo. L'ora di dormire giungeva ormai inesorabile. Kaori fece vedere a Kogi la camera degli ospiti dove lui si poteva coricare e così si ritirò, Mick poteva andare a dormire dove voleva in casa in quanto la conosceva a menadito, Ryo aveva la sua stanza.

- Myaki, allora andiamo da Mick a coricarci?  
- Si certo andiamo.

Le ragazze si avviarono a prendere le loro cose per dirigersi nella palazzina di Mick.  
Ryo e Mick invece andarono in terrazza a fumare qualche sigaretta e bere qualcosa insieme.

- Allora amico com'è stata questa giornata senza Kaori?  
- Di che parli?  
- Dai non dirmi che non ti è mancata per niente

Fece sgomitando Mick su Ryo.

- Chi? Quel mezzo uomo? Per carità!  
- A chi la vuoi raccontare, oggi non ti ha degnato neanche di una martellata. E c'è da preoccuparsi  
- Si, finalmente la mia testa è senza bernoccoli. Guarda, guarda!

Ryo si avvicinò a Mick mostrando la testa senza l'ombra di un livido.

- E quella fuga a casa mia questa mattina?  
- Maddai te l'ho già detto era per il pranzo...  
- Sarà...

Mick guardò Ryo che si affacciò sul parapetto, il suo sguardo era puntato sulle due ragazze che attraversavano la strada e si infilavano a casa di Mick. A Ryo sfuggì un piccolo sospiro.

- Senti e come mai non hai neanche provato a sfiorare Myaki?!  
- Semplice ho il mio piano! Stasera visitina notturna! Kaori non avrà avuto modo di preparare le trappole così potrò avventarmi sulla dolce Myaki!  
- Good! Pensavo la stessa cosa, potrò ritentare con Kaori! Senti non farai slittare i nostri piani come l'altra volta, vero?!

Sul collo di Ryo scivolò una goccia di sudore freddo. Di nuovo ripensò al momento in cui aveva visto Mick e Kaori troppo vicini.

- Quale altra volta, scusa?!

Disse Ryo facendo lo gnorri.

- Non fare finta di niente

Si stizzò Mick prendendo per il bavero l'amico. Ryo ricordava bene l'ultima volta che avevano agito insieme per una visita notturna.

- Non dire assurdità, te lo detto è stato il troppo impeto del momento!  
- Se mi mandi a monte ancora i piani ti apro in due!  
- Dai amico vedrai che andrà benissimo!

Myaki e Kaori si erano sistemate nella camera da letto. Si stavano cambiando per mettersi a letto. Kaori però voleva conoscere meglio la sua cliente.

- Myaki, scusami se te lo domando, ma da quanto tempo balli?  
- Ballo da sempre per quello che mi ricordo! Ho fatto danza classica, moderna e poi mi ha colpito il tango!  
- E come mai proprio il tango?  
- Vedi i miei genitori lo ballavano insieme. Mia madre è argentina e mio padre giapponese. Mi ricordo che da bambina li guardavo quando lo ballavano insieme ed è un'immagine sempre fissa nella mia mente! Un ricordo molto dolce!  
- Saranno fieri di te!  
- Si certo lo sono, peccato non li veda molto spesso, abitano in Argentina ora.  
- Scusami se sono stata invadente!  
- Figurati! Anzi io sono una chiacchierona!  
- Bene io anche! Andremo d'accordo!  
- Si!  
- Posso chiederti un'altra cosa? E' un po' personale.  
- Certo dimmi pure.  
- Oggi quando mi spiegavi della tua storia con Roxy, ho sentito un nome: Toshio, quando lo hai nominato ti si è velato lo sguardo...

Myaki abbassò un po' lo sguardo e strinse le lenzuola del letto dove era seduta.

- Oh mi spiace Myaki, se vuoi non c'è bisogno di parlarne, non voglio crearti imbarazzo.  
- No e che... vedi la donna che Toshio amava ero io. Anzi stavamo insieme, a Roxy non è andata mai giù. Avevamo deciso di non ballare mai insieme perché non volevamo che il nostro amore interferisse con il lavoro e poi io e Kogi lavoriamo davvero bene insieme  
- Cos'è successo?  
- Dopo la slogatura, Toshio decise di prendersi un periodo di riflessione, mi ha lasciato. Sapevo che aveva anche dei problemi con la sua famiglia, non mi hanno mai visto di buon occhio. Così è andato via e si è trasferito in Europa. Io non riesco a dimenticarlo.  
- Mi spiace molto.  
- Doveva andare così.  
- Non è che sia Roxy a minacciarvi?  
- Non è da escludere, ma non credo. Lei è antipatica ed egocentrica ma non così meschina, le piace vincere con lealtà.  
- E quello Shun che la seguiva come un cagnolino?  
- A dir la verità so molto poco di lui.  
- Vedremo nei prossimi giorni...  
- Senti Kaori, ora tocca a me con le domande scottanti!

Kaori spalancò gli occhi..

- Allora come mai non sei fidanzata con Ryo?! E' lampante che vi amate, nonostante lui faccia il cascamorto!

Kaori avvampò senza ritegno e cominciò a bofonchiare.

- Myaki tu sei sempre così diretta?  
- Si assolutamente! Allora rispondimi!  
- Vedi è … è... complicato si.  
- Interessante... lui non si è ancora confessato, vero?  
- Già

Disse Kaori sbuffando con rassegnazione, insomma la confessione alla radura non si poteva dire tale in quanto poi non era stata "consumata" come si deve.

- E dimmi un'altra cosa, cosa provi per Mick?  
- Myaki!  
- Dai Kaori anche con lui si vede che vi lega qualcosa di speciale!  
- Sai noi siamo molto amici, anche se.. per lui sono stata il suo primo amore. Poi ha conosciuto Kazue, una nostra amica, ed è felice con lei. Però la nostra amicizia è molto forte.  
- Secondo me vuole aiutarti a far confessare Ryo!  
- Dici?!  
- Si! E secondo me, facendo l'indifferente, stai cercando di fare la stessa cosa anche tu!  
- Si... si vede così tanto?!  
- Ohhh Kaori! Si! E io ti aiuterò! Adoro le storie a lieto fine!  
- Grazie Myaki!  
- Kaori un'altra cosa, ma secondo te dormiremo tranquille?  
- Come due angioletti! Vieni a vedere

Kaori si affacciò dalla finestra con Myaki, dal palazzo di fronte, Ryo e Mick ululavano avvolti nei futon e battibeccavano tra loro

- Lo sapevo! Con te le visite notturne saranno sempre un fallimento!  
- Dai Mick non dire così! Non sapevamo della trappola di Kaori  
- Non dire cavolate! L'hai fatta scattare apposta!  
- Ehi ragazzi!

Kaori urlò ai due, i due spalancarono gli occhi, Kaori era nel palazzo di Ryo a due piani di sotto, ma allora non erano lì! Eppure le avevano viste entrare a casa di Mick

- Piaciuto lo scherzetto?  
- Kaori vieni a liberarci subito!

Tuonò Ryo

- Mica sono matta, anzi il mio piano ha funzionato alla perfezione. Quando ho detto che andavamo a dormire a casa di Mick sapevo già che avreste provato a fare qualcuna delle vostre porcate e allora siamo tornate a casa di soppiatto per dormire, avevo già preparato le stanze!  
- Kaori sei stata geniale!

Disse Myaki piena di ammirazione

- Ho fregato i due migliori sweeper del mondo! Buonanotte cari! Dovreste ringraziarmi, il futon è con doppia trapunta, non morirete di freddo!

Kaori chiuse le finestre sapendo che l'aspettava un lungo sonno ristoratore. Myaki si addormentò tranquilla. Ryo e Mick continuarono a litigare appesi come salami.

Un pensiero attraversò la testa di Ryo:  
" Fiùùù è andata bene anche questa volta. Però è stata davvero ingegnosa. Buonanotte... Sugar boy."


	4. Confronti allo specchio

Il mattino si presentò con il suo bellissimo sole. Kaori riaprì gli occhi con rinnovata energia, sapendo che la giornata sarebbe stata faticosa ma le avrebbe dato grandi soddisfazioni. Si diresse, dopo essersi lavata e vestita, sul terrazzo del palazzo di Mick.

- Ehi pelandroni! Non volete la colazione?

Disse ai due appesi come salami. Ryo e Mick si svegliarono guardando verso l'alto e verso Kaori. Kaori affacciata al parapetto gli sorrideva.

- E' una dea!  
- Mick hai ancora i postumi del sonno e di qualche bicchierino di troppo

Kaori tirò fuori dalla sua schiena il suo coltello a serra manica.

- Allora come volete scendere?!  
- ASPETTA KAOOOOOO...ri

I due si spiccicarono su uno dei balconi.

- Una dea eh? La dea della sveglia senza grazia, ecco che dea...  
- Tu non capisci proprio niente.

Kaori sfornellava in cucina in compagnia di Kogi e Myaki. Mick entrò in cucina sfoggiando il suo sorriso. Si avvicinò a Kaori e le diede un bacio sulla guancia. Sapendo benissimo che Ryo li osservava.

- Buongiorno Darling  
- Bu... buongiorno anche a te Mick

Ryo era di malumore, pessimo malumore.

- Kaori è pronta quella sbobba che prepari che chiamiamo colazione?!  
- Sig. Ryo la colazione di Kaori è buonissima

Intervenne Kogi.

- Grazie Kogi, certa gente non apprezza mai niente. Myaki, Kogi dopo colazione vi va di allenarci?  
- Certo Kaori! Ti aiuteremo volentieri e di certo un po' di allenamento non ci farà male!

Kogi con Myaki e Kaori si avviarono in palestra. Mick li seguì trepidante di ripetere l'esperienza di ieri, lasciò Ryo con una delle sue frasi:

- Ah menomale che ho la stanza segreta dietro lo specchio della palestra mi godrò decisamente uno spettacolo unico!

E sgattaiolò fuori alla chetichella.

I quattro erano in palestra, dallo stereo partì Diferente. Kogi e Myaki si misero al centro della palestra. Con passo femminile, Myaki camminava seguita da Kogi, si misero poi uno di fronte l'altra. Kogi, con grazia, porse il braccio in direzione di Myaki che posò sopra la mano accompagnandolo con uno sguardo rovente. Era solo l'inizio.  
Kogi girò su se stesso con lentezza portando con sé Myaki, alla fine del giro allungò una gamba. Myaki allungò la sinistra in un gesto felino. Ritornarono insieme su, lentamente. Kogi strinse la vita di Myaki e partì con i primi passi, seguita da Myaki attaccata al busto del suo compagno con vera e propria possessione. Si fermarono seguendo la musica. Ed ecco una prima giravolta. Myaki porse la schiena sul petto di Kogi e si abbracciarono. Kogi poi cinse la vita di Myaki. Cominciarono a ballare concitatamente schiena contro petto in un susseguirsi sempre più veloce. I piedi dei due ballerini professionisti si incrociavano in passi complicati ma sembravano non avessero mai fatto altro. Gesti e movenze dei due erano sublimi. Si allontanavano e si avvicinavano con ritmo e passione. Come se tutto fosse improvvisato, Myaki si staccò da Kogi camminando lentamente, iniziò a ballare da sola, i fianchi sinuosi ricercavano il ritmo, le gambe sembravano fuoco da sotto la gonna che volteggiava, le mani vibravano nell'aria. Kogi, dietro le spalle della sua compagna, riprese una delle mani portando Myaki su di lui. Le strinse i fianchi e l'alzò da terra, Myaki alzò una gamba, sembrava volare, la riportò in terra con gesti aggraziati e abbracciandola. E di nuovo danza di piedi, gesti bruschi e potenti seguiti da passi più dolci e di una lentezza emozionante, carezze rudi seguiti da movenze di braccia maestose e piene di sensualità. Myaki con un piede puntato a terra si faceva trascinare da Kogi in una specie di giravolta. Di nuovo uno di fronte all'altro diedero prova della loro destrezza nell' "otto", una mossa basata sui i piedi della donna. Destra e sinistra, mani e gambe perfettamente a ritmo. Occhi negli occhi. Kogi piegò in avanti il ginocchio dove Myaki si sedette, abbracciando il collo del compagno e incrociando le gambe, facendole scendere in parallelo alla figura di Kogi che le accarezzò in chiusura.

Kaori ne era estasiata, erano bellissimi. I suoi occhi non avevano mai visto nulla di più sensuale e appagante. Non poté impedirsi di battere le mani.

- Siete stati bravissimi! Meravigliosi!  
- Grazie Kaori, ma manca ancora qualcosa. Vero Myaki?  
- Si ancora quel tocco in più e poi sarà perfetto!  
- Ah io non riuscirò mai a muovermi così! Al tuo confronto sembro una tavola di legno Myaki!  
- Cosa dici Kaori, ognuna di noi ha una propria sensualità non ci spetta che trovare la tua.

Myaki chiese a Kaori di mettersi davanti a lei.

- Cerca di seguirmi ora.

Myaki prese le mani di Kaori e con un gesto ampio le portò sopra le loro teste, prima la destra e poi la sinistra. Myaki allungò la gamba destra facendo cenno a Kaori di seguirla. Kaori fece altrettanto.

- Pensa alla persona che ami. Pensa al fuoco che ti provoca nelle membra e muoviti come se dovessi conquistarlo.  
- Non so se posso farlo  
- Certo che puoi, tutte siamo in grado di essere sensuali.

Tenendola per le mani, Myaki girò con Kaori in una camminata lenta, sinuosa e felina.

- Prova a muoverti come faccio io ora.

Myaki mosse un fianco verso destra, poi a sinistra, il busto seguì le movenze del bacino e le spalle fecero la stessa cosa, continuò in questo gioco portando le braccia sotto al collo in maniera sensuale.  
Kaori cercò di fare la stessa cosa, fianco destro e poi sinistro, la spalla si mosse sensualmente facendo scendere la spallina, le braccia portate sotto al collo in maniera femminile... uno spettacolo per la visione di Mick che, eccitato dalla grazia delle due donne, ululò come un lupo e si avventò sulle donne.

- Mie VISIONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Kaori sentendo l'urlo fece scendere uno dei suoi Kompeito e spiaccicò l'americano.

- Mi dimentico sempre con chi ho a che fare... Di questo passo dovrò tirare fuori tutto il mio arsenale di martelli, vero Mick?!  
- Mi fa pfopfio di fi Kaori cara.

Rispose Mick incastrato. Myaki e Kogi risero di gusto.

- Senti Kaori, qui davanti hai uno specchio prova ad allenarti e a guardarti, sei una bellissima ragazza! Devi superare la tua timidezza! Io e Kogi, intanto, ci facciamo accompagnare in albergo da Mick!  
- Grazie Myaki seguirò il tuo consiglio.  
- Però prima...

Myaki allargò lo spacco della gonna di Kaori, la gonna lunga lasciò scoperta la coscia destra.

- Benedetta ragazza, vuoi lasciare queste gambe coperte a vita?!  
- Myaki! Ma non sarà troppo?!  
- Quale troppo! E poi manca ancora una cosa.

Myaki andò verso il suo borsone e ne tirò fuori un rossetto. Lo porse a Kaori e la posizionò di fronte allo specchio.

- Forza mettilo!

Kaori, rossa, prese il rossetto e lo passò sulle labbra. Rosso come una ciliegia, il rossetto sposava perfettamente le labbra di Kaori, sembravano un frutto invitante. Un sospiro volò ma nessuno lo percepì.

Myaki prese le spalle di Kaori e fissandola attraverso lo specchio le disse

- Ora sei pronta, fai uscire la donna bellissima che c'è in te. Ti lascio il mio cd.

- Myaki trascinò Mick con sé seguita da Kogi.

- Vedrai quando torneremo avremo una Kaori seducente. Ryo quando la rivedrà non la riconoscerà!  
- Eh si cara Myaki, Ryo Saeba sarà sopraffatto!

Mick guardò la porta accanto a quella della palestra. Sapeva che Ryo era nella stanza accanto dove poteva vedere Kaori.

Kaori schiaccio "play" nello stereo. Época. Perfetta.  
Si stagliò davanti allo specchio. Si guardò a partire dai piedi. Le scarpe con il tacco assottigliavano le sue caviglie. Passò ai polpacci, forti e pieni di energia. Le cosce, perfette, muscolose e rotonde che si congiungevano ai fianchi. Sempre davanti allo specchio spinse la gamba, facendo scivolare il piede. Lo spacco si aprì facendo vedere interamente la gamba.

Ryo fece un altro sospiro, davanti ai suoi occhi la gamba totalmente offerta di Kaori. Si irrigidì.

Kaori riportò la gamba in posizione. Guardò i suoi fianchi. Morbidi, burrosi. E li mosse.

Ryo deglutì.

Passò la mano sul suo ventre. Una lunga carezza. Si fermò proprio sotto al seno. Il suo seno pieno svettava da sotto la canotta attillata. Tondo, solido e fiero. Kaori arrossì con un pizzico d'orgoglio pensando al suo seno.

Ryo per tutta risposta, dall'altra parte dello specchio, si accese una sigaretta mentre un rivolo di sudore freddo scivolava lungo la sua schiena.

La mano di Kaori arrivò fino al collo, bianco e lungo.

Ryo si morse le labbra pensando a quali baci infuocati avrebbe voluto dare a quel collo.

Kaori si rimirò le labbra. Rosse, succose. Aprì lievemente la bocca. Sensuale da mozzare il fiato. Si passò la lingua su di esse impercettibilmente. Non lo sapeva, ma quel gesto poteva far cadere qualsiasi uomo.

E Ryo strinse forte una mano a pugno sentendo il fuoco passargli nella schiena. Stava impazzendo.

Si guardò negli occhi Kaori, i suoi occhi castani come la terra fertile, profondi, lucidi e grandi dove il mondo si specchiava.

E Ryo si specchiava negli occhi di Kaori, lui sapeva che lei, con quegli occhi, lo amava e gli leggeva l'anima.

I suoi capelli rossi, rossi come il suo carattere impetuoso e testardo. Perfetta cornice per lei.

Ryo aspirò un'altra boccata di fumo.

Kaori si girò e decise di seguire la musica. Diede le spalle allo specchio e Ryo non poté rimirare la sua schiena che finiva armoniosamente sui suoi glutei che si intravedevano dalla gonna.  
Cominciò a ballare seguendo i passi che Mick le aveva insegnato. Flessuosa, bellissima, gambe che si muovevano leggiadre sul parquet, Kaori volteggiava a ritmo di tango. Ogni suo gesto era languido. Le mani formavano dei ghirigori che sembravano stagliare l'aria. Volteggiò facendo muovere la sua chioma, i suoi fianchi con movenze sensuali la facevano vibrare, il fuoco della passione la bruciava.

Ryo, in piedi, era davanti allo specchio. Seguiva Kaori ballare quella danza coinvolgente. Vero spettacolo per i suoi occhi. Era madido di sudore. Ogni suo muscolo era rigido, i pensieri che lo colsero in quel momento erano infiammati, vedeva Kaori avvinghiargli le sue gambe. Accarezzarlo con quelle labbra piene. Grugnì, si sentiva un uomo delle caverne che voleva prendere con vera e propria voluttà quella donna che lo stava mandando fuori di testa più del solito.

Kaori si avvicinò allo specchio, un piede davanti all'altro. Camminando flessuosa si rimirò. Posò le mani sullo specchio e posò la fronte sulla lastra fredda. Ryo era vicino allo specchio e mise la sua mano all'altezza di quella di Kaori.

Kaori sospirò e ne uscì in un fiato

- Ryo... l'unica persona a cui posso pensare. La persona che amo.

Ryo sorrise.

Kaori posò le labbra sullo specchio, il gesto le ricordava lo stesso che aveva fatto sulla nave di Kaibara in cui aveva suggellato una promessa, una speranza, un amore.

Ryo, richiamato dal gesto di Kaori posò le labbra sulle sue, ancora una lastra a dividerli ma le loro anime, lo sentiva, si stavano scambiando ancora, come quella volta, la promessa di amarsi.

Kaori andò via. Ryo rimase ancora imbambolato davanti allo specchio, riguardò il segno lasciato dal rossetto di Kaori sullo specchio.

- Caro amico, siamo senza via di scampo.

Si rivolse Ryo al suo mokkori svettante dopo lo spettacolo di Kaori.


	5. Mission meno così credevano

Miki servì il caffè a Kaori, seduta al suo solito sgabello.

- Allora Kaori come va la tua collaborazione con Mick?  
- Direi bene! Effettivamente non abbiamo ancora scoperto chi minaccia Myaki e Kogi però non hanno ricevuto più nessun tipo di lettere e neanche attentati.  
- Si bene, ma non è di questo che volevo parlare!  
- Ah si? E di cosa?  
- Come balla il tango Mick? E voglio tutti i particolari!

Kaori divenne rossa. Con un colpo di tosse cerco di schiarirsi la voce.

- Balliamo bene insieme...  
- E...  
- Ecco si... insomma... Mick ci sa fare con il tango...  
- Oh la la  
- Dai Miki!  
- Che c'è di male, Mick è un bell'uomo! E' normale esserne attratti!  
- Però lui sta con Kazue e non lo trovo giusto!  
- Oh Kaori! Mica lo stai sposando è solo un ballo! O mi nascondi qualcosa?!

Miki si sporse sul bancone, appoggiando i gomiti sopra e guardando negli occhi Kaori

- No, no. Che vai a pensare! E' solo che c'è stato un momento in cui..  
- In cui?  
- Stavamo ballando, no, ecco mi ha fatto fare un casché e lui ha soffiato sul mio collo e insomma io... io... non ho capito più niente. E Ryo ci ha visto!

Disse Kaori paonazza

- Vi ha visto? E come l'ha presa?  
- Bé ha fatto una delle sue battutine sul fatto che sono un uomo, però lo ha fatto freddamente.  
- E tu che hai fatto?  
- Ni-en-te! Sono passata davanti a lui e l'ho ignorato!  
- Ah-ah lo Stallone prova sulla sua pelle la gelosia.  
- Non lo so, però da quando faccio la gnorri lo vedo più imbronciato.  
- Brava Kaori! Capitolerà ai tuoi piedi!  
- Dici?  
- Dico, dico! Quando sarà la gara?  
- Tra una settimana, speriamo vada tutto bene, Mick dovrebbe arrivare tra poco, andiamo alla sala per fare le prove e facciamo un po' di domande in giro.

Il campanello del Cat'Eye tintinnò e Ryo fece la sua entrata, niente di più normale, solo che erano le 10 della mattina.

- Saeba, cosa ci fai qui a quest'ora?  
- Ciao Miki, niente ero in giro e sono venuto a fare colazione visto che qualcuno è troppo impegnato.

Kaori arricciò il naso e non diede peso alle parole di Ryo, continuando la sua linea dura. Miki guardò i due amici esterrefatta, Ryo era lì alle dieci della mattina e non aveva allungato le zampe e Kaori non lo aveva spiaccicato col martello. Chi erano quei due davanti a lei?! E poi rise di gusto lasciando Ryo e Kaori a guardarla stralunati.

- Saeba, povero, abbandonato a sé stesso  
- Che abbandonato anzi vivo meglio!  
- Sarà... ma ti lamenti sempre. Ammettilo senza Kaori ti senti solo  
- Figuriamoci, finalmente un po' di respiro!  
- Allora la lasci a me come socia, Ryo?

Mick entrò seguita da Kogi e Myaki.

- Damerino dei miei stivali, i casi che segui tu non hanno bisogno di un gran dispiegamento di forze, li risolverebbe anche un bambino.  
- Ma non hai risposto  
- Pff... Ma non avete altro da fare che rompere le palle a me?  
- No sei troppo divertente! Kaori che dici andiamo?  
- Si certo! Ciao Miki ci vediamo domani! Ah verrai alla competizione, vero?  
- Certo! E non vedo l'ora. Tu Ryo vai?  
- Io sono già impegnato, ho l'agenda strapiena e una ragazza mokkori mi aspetta!

Disse Ryo sbavante. Gli occhi di Kaori mandavano fulmini da tutte le parti, stava per esplodere e voleva tirare fuori il martello. Mick le mise una mano sulla spalla e le fece l'occhiolino.

- Andiamo mia cara.

Prendendo sotto braccio Kaori, uscì salutando Ryo che quando li vide borbottò qualcosa.

- Ryo hai detto qualcosa?  
- Chi io? Niente niente.  
- Faccio finta di crederti.  
- Vado a vedere se ci sono incarichi alla stazione, grazie per il caffé Miki.  
- Vai alla lavagna a vedere se c'è lavoro?  
- Si  
- Oh no, avrai sicuramente la febbre!  
- Ma che dici!  
- Se stare lontano così da Kaori ti riduce in questo stato faresti bene ad andare a riprendertela!

Ryo uscì dal Cat's facendo un gesto di saluto con la mano e le spalle curve. Miki sorrise, forse si sarebbero finalmente sistemati.

Kaori e Mick entrarono allo Star Light. Fecero un giro di sopralluogo, sembrava tutto apposto.  
Andarono negli spogliatoi e incontrarono gli altri partecipanti. Con loro alla gara partecipavano altre sei coppie, compresi Kogi, Myaki e Roxy con Shun. Kaori, di suo, fece in modo di prendere confidenza un po' con tutti, ma nessuno le destava sospetti.  
Mick ispezionò il retro dei locali e le cantine, niente di niente. Ma il suo istinto gli diceva che qualcosa non quadrava. Kaori accompagnò Myaki e Kogi a fare le prove nella sala principale.

La sala era sfarzosa, gli strumenti musicali erano in fondo al salone. Il soffitto era adornato da lampadari enormi con motivi in goccia, ogni luce si rifletteva e creava scie luminose cosparse per tutto l'ambiente. Il pavimento era lucido. Tutto intorno c'erano tavolini dove gli spettatori si sarebbero goduti lo spettacolo, ogni tavolo aveva una rosa e una candela per creare l'atmosfera giusta. Era un salone bellissimo in tinta bianca e dorata. Una vera sala da ballo. Kaori rimase meravigliata.

Myaki e Kogi cominciarono le prime prove. Di nuovo la musica pervase la sala e i due ballerini si contorcevano nel ballo dando uno spettacolo unico.

- Kaori, novità?  
- No nessuna Mick. Tu?  
- Niente di niente. C'è troppa tranquillità per i miei gusti.  
- Già è quello che penso anche io, però ho fatto quattro chiacchiere con gli altri partecipanti ma non mi hanno dato nessuna impressione. Hai fatto delle ricerche su di loro?  
- Si, ma non è uscito niente di eccezionale.  
- Neanche su quella Roxy?  
- No, almeno niente di rilevante. Anche se su Shun, il suo compagno, ho trovato davvero poche informazioni. Troppo poche.  
- Pensi che centrino qualcosa?  
- Non so, mi serve un po' di tempo e risolveremo il rebus! Dopo tocca a noi provare!  
- Si! Mi tremano le gambe!  
- Darling ci sono io con te!

Myaki e Kogi stavano terminando le prove. Erano in fase di chiusura.

- Kogi è andata meglio, vero?  
- Si Myaki! Siamo a buon punto! C'è la faremo!  
- Ah ti immagini ad imparare il tango in Argentina?!  
- Si non vedo l'ora!

Myaki e Kogi si stavano dirigendo verso Mick e Kaori al fondo del salone.

- Kogi, Myaki. Siete stati fantastici!  
- Grazie Kaori.

Kaori si stava incamminando verso Myaki. Kogi era dietro di lui. Si sentì il rumore di un vetro rotto, tutti e quattro si girarono verso il cameriere che aveva rotto un bicchiere e si inchinò in un gesto di scuse. Mentre tutti erano girati, una mano inguantata di nero tagliò di netto una corda. Uno dei lampadari cominciò a precipitare a forte velocità verso il suolo. Mick e Kaori corsero verso Kogi e Myaki, Myaki guardava con gli occhi sgranati il lampadario che stava per finirle addosso, non riusciva a muoversi dalla paura. Kogi spinse Myaki. Kaori si era precipitata a prendere Myaki che stava cadendo al suolo e si scivolò tra lei e il pavimento, arrestandone la caduta. Mick cercò nella sua corsa di spostare Kogi, ma il lampadario era troppo veloce. Schiantò al suolo facendo rompere tutti i vetri. Fortunatamente Mick e Kogi avevano fatto a tempo a spostarsi, il lampadario li aveva solo sfiorati, solo che il viso di Kogi era contratto dal dolore.

- Kogi! Kogi che ti è successo?

Myaki andò verso Kogi.

- Myaki la gamba, mi fa male. Ho paura di aver preso una distorsione.  
- Kaori pensa tu a loro provo a vedere in giro  
- Si certo Mick. Sarà il caso di portare Kogi in ospedale.  
- Oh no Myaki come faremo con la gara.  
- Kogi devi pensare a rimetterti e poi alla gara.  
- Myaki non devi rinunciarci!  
- Ragazzi sta arrivando l'ambulanza.

Mick corse verso il retro, vide un ombra fuggire.

- Fermati!

Lanciò una delle sue frecce senza colpire. Mick imprecò. Continuò ad inseguire l'ombra ma davanti a lui si stagliavano una serie di corridoi e l'uomo poteva averne preso uno qualsiasi.  
Decise di tornare indietro. Si apprestò a guardare le corde dove erano appesi i lampadari. Una era penzolante, la prese tra le mani e vide che era tagliata di netto.

- Come sospettavo, è stato un agguato.

Mick ritornò nel salone principale. I primi soccorsi erano arrivati e stavano portando Kogi in barella verso l'ospedale.

- Kaori, come sta Kogi?  
- Lo stanno portando via, è una distorsione al ginocchio. Tu hai scoperto qualcosa?  
- Si purtroppo non è stato un'incidente.  
- Cosa?!  
- La corda era tagliata, sicuramente con un coltello.

Myaki cominciò a singhiozzare. Kaori l'abbracciò.

- Vedrai prenderemo chi ti ha fatto tutto questo.  
- Kaori ormai hanno vinto, povero Kogi. Per colpa mia si è fatto male e poteva succedere molto di peggio.  
- Non è colpa tua.  
- Invece si! Se non avessi insistito Kogi non si sarebbe fatto male.  
- Myaki non piangere.

Mick porse un fazzolettino a Myaki per asciugarle le lacrime.

- Troverò chi ha provato a farvi del male. Di questo ne puoi essere certa. Mi spiace di non avervi protetto come si deve.  
- Mick non è colpa tua, tu hai fatto del tuo meglio. E comunque ormai la gara è andata.  
- Non ti abbattere Myaki! Troveremo una soluzione! Ora raggiungiamo Kogi in ospedale, ok?

Kaori cercò di rassicurare Myaki e si diressero verso l'ospedale.

Mick condusse la sua macchina all'ospedale. In sala d'attesa aspettavano che il medico visitasse Kogi. Il medico uscì dalla stanza seguito da un paio di infermiere. Kaori trasportava Mick per la collottola in modo che non corresse dietro alle crocerossine.

- Kogi allora come stai?  
- Tutto sommato bene, ho preso una distorsione.  
- Non sai quanto mi dispiace Kogi.  
- Myaki è stato un incidente, e poi il medico ha detto che tra un paio di mesi, dopo la riabilitazione, potrò riprendere a ballare.  
- Bravo Kogi non bisogna demoralizzarsi!  
- Esatto Kaori! Ma ora come facciamo con la gara?  
- Vuol dire che non parteciperemo, io e te, Kogi, siamo una squadra e se tu non ci sei non me la sento di partecipare.  
- Myaki non dire così! Non possiamo arrenderci. L'Argentina è il nostro sogno.  
- Si ma io sono comunque senza partner!

Myaki era davvero abbattuta, ma Mick continuava a pensare.

- E se trovassimo un sostituto?  
- Ma dove lo troviamo, Mick?  
- Io un'idea c'è l'avrei...  
- Non penserai di...  
- Si Kaori, proprio lui!  
- Mick dai non accetterà mai!  
- Io ti dico di sì!  
- E poi lui saprà ballare il tango?  
- Ne sono certo! Ne ha rimorchiate tante con questa scusa!  
- Quel farabutto!  
- Dai Kaori, vedrai che lo convincerò!

Myaki guardava i due con molta perplessità. Di chi stavano parlando? Chi poteva sostituire il povero Kogi?

- Mick e come pensi di convincerlo?  
- Metodo Angel!

Mick sorrise sornione guardando Myaki. Kaori si batté la mano sopra la fronte.  
Mission Impossible: convincere Ryo Saeba a ballare.

Ormai erano arrivate le venti. Di Kaori neanche l'ombra. Ryo girava per la casa in non sapendo più cosa fare. Aveva fatto un giro, cercato di rimorchiare, ma gli era andata buca. Aveva dato fastidio a Umibozu però aveva solo rimediato un colpo di bazooka che, non si sa come, non aveva rovinato il bar e se l'era filata a gambe levate. Alla stazione nessun incarico e ancora non poteva infilarsi in uno dei suoi localini, in parte perché era stato bandito in quanto non pagava i conti e in parte perché era davvero troppo presto.  
Il suo stomaco brontolava. E anche tanto.

- Ma dove diavolo si saranno cacciati! Ormai non mi prepara neanche da mangiare! Ma dico io!

Ryo scese le scale per dirigersi verso il poligono. Il portone si aprì e incontrò Myaki e Kaori che salivano le scale.  
Ryo si fermò. Kaori e Myaki confabulavano tra loro e lo guardarono. Sospirarono all'unisono, poi ripresero a parlare tra loro sottovoce con facce sconsolate. Gli passarono davanti senza degnarlo di una parola.

Ryo si guardò. Non aveva niente di strano, almeno credeva.

- Donne, chi li capisce è bravo...

Intanto continuò a scendere per andare al poligono. E poi apparve Mick con sorriso smagliante.

- My friend! Dove stai andando? Non abbiamo tempo da perdere! Vieni con me!  
- E dove dobbiamo andare?  
- Ma su dalle ragazze, non ti hanno detto niente?  
- No, a dirla tutta non mi hanno neanche parlato.  
- Non preoccuparti! Saliamo!

Mick spinse Ryo su per le scale con il suo solito fare gioioso senza dargli tempo di dire una parola.

- Kaori, dici che ci si potrà fidare?  
- Non lo so, Mick dice di si. Ma io lo conosco bene!  
- Dovremo metterlo alla prova, devo capire se davvero lo balla il tango.  
- Non è quello il problema, è un uomo dalle mille risorse, io credo che lo sappia ballare e lo abbia imparato apposta per dare sfogo alle sue perversioni.

Kaori disse le ultime parole facendo a metà una lattuga con un solo taglio e digrignando i denti.

- Allora qual'è il problema?  
- E' il suo mokkori! Quello non starà buono! Ma fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio glielo trancerò se non si comporta come si deve!

E fece a pezzetti la cipolla con fare rabbioso.

- Il problema e che devo chiederlo io a lui!  
- Purtroppo non abbiamo altra scelta. Se glielo chiedessi io non direbbe di si.  
- Dovrò promettergli davvero quel...pagamento?  
- Solo prometterlo Myaki! Al resto penserò io con il mio arsenale!

Kaori, dall'impeto di schiacciare Ryo se solo avesse provato a toccare Myaki, si fece sfuggire il coltello dalle mani che con molta velocità si impiantò nel muro facendo sobbalzare Mick che entrava in cucina. Mick sudò freddo vedendo il coltello ad un paio di centimetri dal suo naso.

- Kaori è tutto apposto?  
- Si Mick.

Rispose Kaori arrabbiata.

Ryo entrò in cucina. Nessuno ancora aveva parlato. Erano seduti tutti insieme al tavolo e cenavano. Myaki e Kaori si lanciavano strani sguardi e facevano segno di diniego con la testa. Mick invece sorrideva come un beota nella direzione di Ryo. Il povero malcapitato si sentiva al centro di questa discussione muta. Alla fine Myaki, stanca di tutti quei gesti, prese parola alzandosi in piedi

- Ryo le devo parlare!  
- Va... va bene Myaki.  
- Il mio compagno, Kogi, oggi si è fatto male e io ho bisogno di un partner per la competizione e io voglio assumerla.  
- Per me va bene, Myaki, ma io voglio essere pagato a mio modo.

Myaki deglutì guardando Kaori che aveva i pugni stretti e borbottava sottovoce.

- D'accordo, qual'è la sua ricompensa?  
- Ebbene come ricompensa chiedo...  
- Chiede...?  
- Tre mokkori!

Ryo sorrise a bocca larga! Myaki spalancò gli occhi. Ryo si planò in volo con lingua penzolante.

- E voglio l'anticipo!

Kaori, non sopportando la vista del socio, si alzò in piedi e brandendo il tavolo lo fece balzare sulla testa di Ryo. Il socio sbatté al suolo con faccia a terra.

- Maledetto pervertito!

Ryo si alzò e si risistemò i lividi nel giro di poco. Però si piantò davanti alla socia.

- Eh no! Questa volta non puoi metterti di mezzo, tu hai già un altro incarico e io mi sono impegnato con Myaki!

Le disse scuotendo il dito sotto il naso. Kaori fece fumare le narici. Mick mise al riparo Myaki prevedendo la reazione di Kaori.  
Kaori era circondata da un' aura nera pece, la rabbia stava montando a dismisura, Ryo si fece piccolo piccolo davanti ai suoi occhi preparandosi al peggio e stava già prostrandosi per chiedere perdono.  
Kaori si alzò in piedi, pugni stretti e a passo di marcia uscì dalla cucina gridando con rabbia:

- D'accordo Ryo, hai ragione. Questa volta te la vedrai tu.

Ryo strabuzzò gli occhi. Cosa avevano sentito le sue orecchie?! Aveva accesso libero con Myaki?! Ryo balzò dalla gioia urlando "hurrà!" e ritorno vicino Myaki.

- Cara Myaki allora vogliamo parlare dell'anticipo?

Si rivolse alla ballerina con labbra a cuore. Myaki di tutta risposta gli mise le mani sul viso per allontanarlo.

- Ryo la prego, avrà la sua ricompensa a fine incarico.  
- Ma come facciamo se no a prendere confidenza? Lasciati trasportare dalla passione con me questa notte e vedrai poi come balleremo il tango!  
- No no deve rimanere concentrato! Se farà il bravo gliene prometto quattro di mokkori!  
- Davvero?!  
- S...sì!  
- D'accordo! Allora vada per quattro! Quando cominciamo?  
- Do..domani mattina! Si alleneranno con noi anche Mick e Kaori.  
- Ma non ci servono quei due.  
- Invece sì!  
- Allora neanche un bacino?  
- No assolutamente!  
- Ma...  
- Niente ma o così o niente.  
- E va bene per il momento il piccolo Ryuccio si ritira, ma solo per il momento! Quattro mokkori! Yahoo! Mick andiamo a festeggiare!  
- Good my friend! Ogni scusa è buona per festeggiare! Kaori non aspettarci!

Ryo e Mick presero la porta e uscirono per fare bagordi.


	6. Confronti allo specchio - parte 2

E il mattino arrivò. La luce si propagava attraverso gli infissi e il nuovo giorno venne a svegliare Kaori. La ragazza aprì gli occhi e decise di alzarsi. Alla fine aveva dormito davvero poco. Le vecchie abitudini non riuscivano a morire, aveva aspettato che i due decerebrati tornassero a casa dopo la notte di baldoria. Si guardò allo specchio, le occhiaie la segnavano, ma se lei era conciata in questo stato anche quei due dovevano svegliarsi!  
Kaori si defilò in cucina, preparò la colazione dove la raggiunse Myaki.

- Buongiorno Kaori  
- Buongiorno anche a te Myaki, dormito bene?  
- Si! Invece tu?  
- Non molto ma passerà.  
- Ryo e Mick?  
- Quei due dormono ancora. Ma vedrai come presto saranno giù in cucina.

Rispose Kaori sogghignando.

- Myaki tra tre minuti mettiti questi tappi per le orecchie.  
- Perché?  
- Tra poco vedrai il perché, mettili, è un consiglio.

Myaki guardò i due tappi e poi il sorriso di Kaori, aveva capito che quando facevo quel sorriso era meglio fare quello che diceva e così infilò i due tappi.

DONG DONG DONG DONG

Ryo e Mick si alzarono di botto nel sentire nelle orecchie suoni di una campana da tempio, gli occhi spalancati, ritti come due arbusti.

- Ecco la tua dea della sveglia! Kaoooori maledizione!

Ryo e Mick scesero dopo la brutale sveglia in sala, le occhiaie si facevano vedere, l'odore dell'alcol aleggiava su di loro.

- Ah ecco perché i tappi.  
- Esatto Myaki, quei due dovevano svegliarsi con le buone maniere!

Myaki rise di una risata sghemba, quella donna ne sapeva una più del diavolo!

Ryo si avventò sulla sua compagna di ballo.

- Buongiorno dolce Myaki! Che ne dici di cominciare questa splendida giornata con un dolce bacio  
- Ryo, lei odora ancora di whisky e di fumo, non si avvicini!

Kaori stava già cominciando a vedere nero, quel cretino stava cominciando il suo spettacolo già di prima mattina, il martello era pronto, però Mick si mise alle spalle della rossa.

- Buongiorno Kaori

E sorrise languido, posò di nuovo un bacio del buongiorno su una guancia di Kaori.

- Così si comincia meglio la giornata, vero Kaori?  
- Si.. si Mick. Ah ehm buongiorno anche a te...  
- Facciamo colazione? Ho una fame da lupi!  
- Certo, siediti che è pronto!

Kaori dimenticò il martello, Mick rise dentro di sé. Sapeva che, se Kaori avesse tirato fuori il martello, il suo amico non avrebbe ceduto le armi. Tutto sommato poi non gli dispiaceva il ruolo di cupido, anche perché poter mettere Kaori al centro dell'attenzione e far friggere Ryo era davvero gratificante e spassoso.

Ryo frenò il suo istinto animale nei confronti della povera Myaki, guardò la scena di quel bacio casto di Mick. Storse il naso e si accomodò per la colazione, ecco di nuovo il malumore.  
Accidentaccio!

Kaori si ricordò improvvisamente la linea dura che doveva tenere con Ryo, che sembrava dare i suoi frutti, menomale che Mick la riportò sulla retta via e il suo socio, lo sapeva, non aveva digerito molto bene il buongiorno di Mick. Si mise a canticchiare muovendo un po' i fianchi, non ricordandosi di essere sotto bella vista di tutti. Soprattutto dei due sweeper.  
Kaori canticchiava e si muoveva davanti ai fornelli, le lunghe gambe si muovevano, i fianchi ondeggiavano, Mick sbavò senza pudore, mentre Ryo strabuzzò gli occhi. Di nuovo, quel calore che gli partiva dalla schiena, doveva fare qualcosa o lo avrebbero scoperto in flagrante come un quindicenne.

Myaki, spettatrice muta, si godeva questo spettacolo di due leoni che si contendevano la preda: Kaori.

Ryo, nella fretta di fermare quel muoversi di Kaori, sbatté violentemente un pugno sul tavolo. Gli altri tre sobbalzarono.

- Ryo ma che ti prende? Sei impazzito?  
- C'era un.. un moscerino e l'ho schiacciato si!  
- C'era bisogno di fare tutto questo caos?  
- Forse ho usato troppa forza.  
- Dai che servo la colazione.

Kaori si avvicinò al tavolo con i piatti per tutti e quattro. Che diavolo era successo a quella donna? Camminava, si, ma ancheggiando. Da quando lei ancheggiava?! Da quando usava bene quelle gambe?! Ryo continuava a fissarsi su quelle gambe. E di nuovo l'ondata di caldo lo pervase. Quando Kaori si chinò per posare i piatti sulla tavola, la canotta del suo pigiama fece vedere la scollatura. Kaori aveva una scollatura?! Lo sentiva, lì da basso qualcosa si stava muovendo. Stava cercando di trattenerlo con tutte le sue forze ma il suo amico sembrava dotato di vita propria. Lo sentiva, doveva fare qualcos'altro per distrarsi. IMMEDIATAMENTE.  
La bottiglia dell'acqua, la vide. Fece finta di voler prendere il pane. Sfiorò di proposito la bottiglia, che si rovesciò direttamente sui suoi pantaloni.

- Ryo ma sei ancora rintronato? Che hai questa mattina?  
- Niente Kaori, sto ancora dormendo.  
- Aspetta devi asciugarti.

Kaori fece il giro del tavolo con un panno in mano, si avvicinò a Ryo e cominciò a tastargli le gambe per asciugarlo.

- Sei peggio dei bambini! Non puoi stare più attento?

Kaori era vicino, troppo vicino, troppo vicino ai suoi pantaloni, ne sentiva il profumo. E la scarica gli attraversò nuovamente la schiena. Si alzò di scatto come una saetta. Prese il panno dalle mani e . a passo svelto, si defilò dalla cucina.

- Ma che diavolo gli prende?

Myaki e Mick si stavano tenendo la pancia a furia di ridere, la scena era stata davvero comica, lo Stallone di Shinjuku che non sapeva trattenersi.

Kaori e Mick stavano provando la loro coreografia sotto gli occhi di Myaki e Ryo.  
Mick prendeva Kaori con naturalezza tra le sue braccia, confabulavano complici sui passi da seguire, ridevano. Mick accarezzava Kaori. Mick tastava la vita di Kaori. Mick sfiorava il ginocchio di Kaori.  
Mick faceva troppe cose a Kaori.

- Kaori sei migliorata tantissimo!  
- Grazie Myaki, diciamo che ballare davanti allo specchio da sola è servito!

Ryo deglutì. E Mick lo vide.

- Che c'è amico mio. Tutto apposto?  
- Si certo.  
- Ti vedo, non so, disturbato  
- Ma che vai dicendo!

Ryo percosse con una forte manata la spalla dell'americano tanto da farlo quasi cadere a terra.

- Forza Myaki, ora vedrai come si balla veramente il tango!

E i Gotan Project cominciarono a suonareTango Cancion nello stereo.

Ryo, potente, camminò verso Myaki. Occhi neri come la brace, passo scandito, possente, imperioso. Prese Myaki per la vita senza cerimonie, le accarezzò il fianco. Le prese la mano. La fece scendere lentamente con la schiena, la riportò contro di lui. E cominciò a danzare, guidando Myaki, i passi erano lenti e precisi, ma magnetici. I suoi occhi non lasciavano gli occhi di Myaki. Myaki aveva trovato pane per i suoi denti. Allora decise di dimostrare al suo nuovo partner di che pasta era fatta. Ryo si fermò al centro della pista. Myaki si attaccò al collo di Ryo con le braccia e addossò il suo busto su di lui, ecco i primi incroci. Le gambe di Myaki e Ryo si destreggiavano tra loro, Myaki mosse il bacino al ritmo della musica, Ryo la seguì posando le mani su di essi, la fece voltare, schiena contro petto, le prese un braccio e se lo portò sopra il collo, cominciò di nuovo a danzare con lei così, Myaki si faceva condurre come un'onda, da fuori era un tango malinconico.

Solo che Myaki sentiva che Ryo posava le mani in maniera strana.

Continuarono a ballare così schiena contro petto, Ryo ad ogni giro allungava il piede in avanti e Myaki di risposta aderiva la sua gamba su di lui. Myaki sporse il busto e Ryo la teneva in bilico con un braccio facendole fare una giravolta e Ryo la riportò di nuovo davanti a lui, le prese la mano, accarezzò di nuovo il fianco e la gamba di Myaki arrivò sul bacino di Ryo.

Ryo dalla sua espressione seria passò a modalità maniaco, bocca larga, schiuma alla bocca e occhi lucidi.  
Myaki non aveva fatto i conti con il Mokkori Power che svettò come un eruzione vulcanica.  
Myaki spalancò gli occhi e poi urlò...

- Myaki tu mi fai questo effetto! Che ci posso fare! Anzi dovresti esserne orgogliosa!  
- Ecco cosa sentivo mentre ballavamo! Porco! Come facciamo a presentarci in queste condizioni?!  
- Su, su Myaki, non fare così. Il mio mokkori, in piena mostra di sé, ti farà vincere sicuramente  
- Quale vincere, farò una brutta figura! Ryo deve controllare i suoi istinti  
- Si ma stando così attaccati non posso controllarmi facilmente! Non sei mica Kaori che non mi eccita!

Kaori stava vedendo rosso. Eccolo come al solito non perdeva tempo a denigrarla. Mick riprese la sua compagna di ballo e le fece fare una giravolta. E cominciò a parlarle piano mentre la stringeva e facevano qualche passo a ritmo della musica che aleggiava ancora nella sala.

- Darling se ti arrabbi fai solo il suo gioco.  
- Mi fa innervosire.  
- Lo fa apposta, ma tu devi giocare sullo stesso piano e io mi sto rendendo utile e tu lo sai  
- Avevi già capito tutto allora  
- Certo e ti appoggio. Capitolerà.  
- Ne sei sicuro?  
- Guarda lo specchio e dimmi se quello non è la faccia di uno geloso...

Kaori osservò lo specchio, Myaki discuteva con Ryo del suo mokkori, lui alzava lo sguardo ogni tanto verso lo specchio e faceva una faccia dura, per subito tornare a fare il buffone.

- Visto?!  
- Si

E Mick e Kaori risero insieme.

Ryo vide i due ridere e sentì ancora quella sensazione sconosciuta, quella sensazione di fastidio che provava sempre quando Mick era vicino a Kaori.

- Ora gli diamo il colpo di grazia Kaori.  
- Che intendi?  
- Riproviamo la chiusura.

Mick, sotto gli occhi di Ryo, fece scendere di nuovo il braccio di Kaori sul fianco. Tenendola per la vita, cominciò una carezza a partire dal collo, passando per lo sterno, toccandole l'ombelico; Kaori era tutta rossa e si sentì fremere davanti a questa carezza, Mick tenendola ancora per la vita, la fece abbassare di schiena, Kaori rialzò di nuovo la gamba, Mick la prese da sotto la coscia e la fece ondeggiare con la schiena. La riportò in piedi, Mick piegò il ginocchio destro in avanti, Kaori ci accavallò la sua gamba destra mostrando interamente tutto lo spacco della gonna e, infine, Mick posò le sue labbra sul collo di Kaori.

Kaori era esterrefatta. Mick soddisfatto. Ryo aveva spiato tutto il tempo.

- Kaori questa chiusa si addice meglio di quell'altra, vero?  
- Si decisamente Mick.  
- Vedrai faremo una gran figura! E poi sei bravissima  
- Grazie Mick  
- Bene, Myaki io e te ora dobbiamo andare allo Star Light, sbrighiamo un po' di questioni burocratiche e mi dai qualche informazione in più sugli altri concorrenti.  
- Mick io non dovrei venire con te?  
- No Kaori sta pure qui, ci impiegheremo solo un paio d'ore.  
- Ryo si alleni. Kaori provi a ballare con lui magari impara a contenersi.

E così Mick e Myaki andarono via lasciando i due City Hunter nella palestra.

Kaori si sedette sulla panca, accavallò la gamba, nel tentativo di slacciarsi il laccetto delle scarpe che era incastrato.

- Accidenti.

Ryo guardò Kaori, gambe accavallate, spacco in bella vista, ad armeggiare con la sua scarpa.  
Si avvicinò a lei. Si mise su un ginocchio e le prese la caviglia.

- Aspetta ti aiuto.  
- Grazie

Ryo anziché slacciare la scarpa con il pollice sfiorò la caviglia.  
Kaori non si muoveva.  
Con l'altra mano, Ryo, sfiorò il polpaccio  
Kaori chiuse gli occhi appoggiando la testa al muro  
Ryo arrivò fino al ginocchio.  
Le sue dita sfiorarono la coscia di Kaori  
Lei sospirò impercettibilmente  
Ryo posò le labbra sul ginocchio di lei.  
La scossa, Kaori sentì una scossa pervadergli tutto il corpo.  
Ryo si alzò in piedi.  
Kaori guardò quell'uomo davanti a lei, i suoi capelli neri, i suoi occhi che la stavano scrutando in profondità. Tutto in lui la stava chiamando.  
Ryo allungò la mano a Kaori per farla alzare.  
Kaori gli diede la mano e si alzò.  
Ryo l'abbracciò.  
Kaori si strinse.  
Ryo cominciò a ballare.  
Kaori lo seguì.  
Ryo sfiorò il suo fianco.  
Kaori gli toccò il petto.  
Ryo prese la gamba di lei dal ginocchio portandosela lungo la vita.  
Kaori lo assecondò.  
Ryo la strinse di più sfiorando con le labbra il collo di lei.  
Kaori si offrì piegando la testa all'indietro.  
Ryo lasciò andare la gamba.  
Kaori puntò il piede a terra.  
Ryo la fece girare su se stessa.  
Kaori mise il suo ginocchio tra le gambe di lui.  
Ryo sorrise di questa sua temerarietà.  
Kaori accavallò il ginocchio sulla gamba di lui.  
Ryo piegò il ginocchio su cui era posata Kaori e la portò su di lui.  
Ryo riprese a muoversi.  
Kaori lo seguì incrociando le gambe e le caviglie con Ryo sensualmente.  
Arrivarono davanti allo specchio.  
Si guardarono attraverso lo specchio. E si scambiarono uno sguardo che valeva più di tutte le parole esistenti.  
Ryo la cinse per la vita e la fece appoggiare sul suo petto con la schiena.  
Si guardavano ancora.  
Lui appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.  
Sussurrò flebilmente

- Non devi credere a tutte le stupidaggini che dico.

Kaori arrossì.  
Ryo la baciò, nuovamente, sul collo  
Kaori guardò il suo uomo baciarla sul collo e lo accarezzò.  
Ryo la fissò dallo specchio e le sorrise.  
Kaori sorrise di rimando.  
La musica scemò.  
Rimasero ancora abbracciati qualche secondo fissandosi negli occhi attraverso lo specchio.

Ryo fece la boccaccia a Kaori.  
Kaori rise, era per questo che amava quell'uomo. Lui era... non c'era modo di descriverlo. Era Ryo e basta. Lo sapeva, non lo aveva ancora conquistato, ma lei non demordeva. Lui si sarebbe lasciato andare finalmente all'amore che li univa. Glielo aveva visto negli occhi che lui era finalmente pronto ad amarla, doveva solo trovare il modo per fare breccia nelle sue paure.

Ryo si staccò da Kaori. Era sottosopra. Aveva fatto quei pochi passi con lei e sentirla così vicino lo aveva scombussolato ma era stato stupefacente. Si sentiva sollevato. Sapeva che se non si fosse staccato da lei avrebbe rischiato di prenderla lì in quella palestra. Non era ancora il momento, doveva schiarirsi le idee. Combattere i suoi demoni. Lui voleva offrirsi a lei nel modo più completo.

- Socia, andiamo a casa.  
- Certo... socio.


	7. Eriko, fata madrina!

Myaki e Mick entrarono allo Star Light. Alcuni dei partecipanti alla gara erano nella hall. Una ragazza bruna si avvicinò a Myaki.

- Myaki!  
- Aiko! Che piacere rivederti! Che ci fai qui?  
- Partecipo alla gara!  
- Davvero? Ne sono felicissima!  
- Già ho ripreso le competizioni. Ho saputo del brutto incidente di Kogi.  
- Purtroppo si è preso una distorsione.  
- E tu che farai? Immagino ti ritirerai dalla gara.  
- Ah no, ho trovato un sostituto, Kogi mi ha chiesto di continuare.  
- Bene, l'importante è non arrendersi.  
- Esatto! E tu con chi farai coppia?  
- Con Yozo! Te lo ricordi?  
- Certo! E la tua piccola Akane come sta?  
- Akane... sta... bene. Ora dobbiamo proprio andare, allora a presto e che vinca il migliore!  
- A presto Aiko! Dai un bacio alla piccola Akane e in bocca al lupo.

Mick squadrò per bene Aiko.

- Chi è, Myaki?  
- Aiko è stata una delle mie insegnanti. Si era ritirata, a quanto pare è tornata a gareggiare.  
- Non era nelle liste dei partecipanti  
- E' vero. Chissà chi si è ritirato.

E nella ressa davanti alla hall dello Star Light, Roxy fece la sua comparsa accompagnata da Shun.

- Myaki, ci incontriamo di nuovo.  
- Roxy, a quanto pare ci vedremo spesso in questi giorni.  
- E dove hai lasciato Kogi?  
- Kogi è in ospedale. Non hai saputo dell'incidente?  
- Eravate voi due?  
- Si, purtroppo si è fatto male. Ma ho già un sostituto.

Roxy sbarrò gli occhi.

- Ah e così Kogi si è fatto male. E in che ospedale si trova?  
- Al Metropolitan Hiroo.

E girò i tacchi senza dire niente, Shun la seguì.

- Quella ragazza mi fa proprio innervosire  
- Myaki sei sicura che non sia lei a non volerti in gara?  
- Non lo so Mick, davvero.  
- Andiamo alla reception a vedere se c'è qualche messaggio.

Mick ritirò le buste intestate a Myaki e una anche per lui.

- Buone notizie Myaki, siamo invitati ad una cena questa sera, lo Star Light ha organizzato una festa per i partecipanti.  
- Davvero? Ottimo!  
- Ah c'è anche quest'altra busta per te.

La busta era bianca e anonima, Myaki l'aprì e d'improvviso sbiancò.

- Myaki è tutto apposto?  
- Leggi Mick

"A quanto pare l'avvertimento che ti abbiamo dato non ti è servito, la prossima volta non ci saranno errori, ci scapperà il morto se non ti ritiri dalla gara."

- Mick, che devo fare?  
- Non devi farti intimorire! Ti proteggeremo noi.  
- Grazie Mick.  
- Forza torniamo a casa.

I due scesero nel garage per recuperare la macchina di Mick. Mick si avvicinò alla portiera. Myaki si stava apprestando ad aprirla.

- Myaki non aprire la portiera.  
- Che succede?  
- Dilettanti, hanno toccato la mia auto. Per abitudine ogni volta che chiudo la macchina lascio un filo di nylon incastrato nella portiera. Ed è qui a terra.  
- Che vuol dire?  
- Forse hanno messo qualcosa in auto o l'hanno manomessa. Fammi controllare. Riparati dietro quell'auto, non si sa mai.

Myaki corse dietro un'altra auto. Mick si abbassò sotto la macchina. Non c'era nessun congegno. Notò invece una notevole macchia oleosa che gocciolava.

- Tsè hanno tagliato i freni. Idioti. Vieni Myaki  
- Avevano intenzione di farci fare un incidente.  
- Si, sabotando i freni. L'importante è essercene accorti in tempo.  
- Menomale.  
- Ehi, sono il migliore honey! Forza via quell'aria triste, se vuoi possiamo andare in una delle stanze dello Star Light e farci passare il cattivo umore. Conosco un buon metodo!  
- Si Mick me lo immagino. Sarà meglio tornare da Kaori e Ryo.  
- Ma perché nessuno mi capisce... Povero me, io voglio solo consolarti

E Mick si chinò in ginocchio con faccia sconsolata. Myaki rise finalmente.

- Credo che sarà il caso di chiamare un taxi per andare a casa, vero povero incompreso?!  
- Ti faccio così ridere?! Tornerà la mia Kazue a consolarmi. Andiamo a chiamare il taxi va! Anzi stasera per vendicarmi verrò a fare la visitina notturna a te!  
- Ah ma Kaori avrà già progettato qualcosa per salvaguardarci!

Mick e Myaki si avviarono per andare a prendere il taxi. Qualcuno, vedendo la scena dai monitor di sorveglianza, imprecò per il fallimento del suo piano. Myaki non era ancora fuori gioco.

-

Kaori era distesa nel suo letto. Ripensava a quel momento passato con Ryo. Sì, era sulla buona strada. Avrebbe ceduto. E poi, se quel bacio sul collo era solo il preludio di quello che poteva succedere, non osava immaginare il resto. Kaori si rese conto dei pensieri che aveva fatto e divenne rossa, ma in fondo cominciava a prenderci gusto ad immaginare scene più focose. Che a furia di vivere con lui stesse prendendo i suoi stessi vizi?!

Myaki entrò di corsa in camera di Kaori.

- Kaooori! Eccoti finalmente!  
- Myaki, che succede?  
- Stasera siamo invitati ad una cena allo Star Light!  
- Oh e quindi?  
- Come quindi? Dobbiamo prepararci! Stasera farai vedere di che pasta sei fatta!  
- Cioè?  
- Kaori sveglia! Stasera tira fuori tutto il tuo fascino e schiaccia Saeba! Tira fuori dall'armadio i tuoi vestiti signorina!  
- Vestiti eleganti? Io non ne ho!  
- E' un problema questo! Dobbiamo correre a comprarne uno!  
- Io so dove andare! Eriko!

Kaori prese per mano Myaki, corse a scavezzacollo per le scale e in salone urlò ai due sweeper:

- Ehi io e Myaki andiamo da Eriko. Sapete dove trovarci e tanto le microspie sono in funzione. Ciao!

Senza dare possibilità di replica, Myaki alla mano, corse in garage e con gas a manetta, partì verso l'atelier di Eriko.  
Ryo e Mick si guardarono strabuzzando gli occhi, quell'uragano era Kaori?! Non se ne erano ancora resi conto.

Eriko accolse l'amica con il solito calore.

- Kaori che piacere rivederti!  
- Eriko! Quanto tempo.  
- Allora a cosa devo l'onore?  
- Lei è Myaki, è una nostra cliente. E' una storia un po' lunga. Però sappi che ci serve un vestito elegante per una serata importante.  
- Hai detto quello che mi serviva sapere: vuoi un vestito! Il resto è noia! Abbiamo poco tempo. Forza all'opera!

E le tre ragazze si addentrarono all'interno dell'atelier.  
Qualche ora dopo i camerini sembravano impazziti, le commesse di Eriko erano in defibrillazione. Vestiti appesi, scarpe per tutto il pavimento, borse e accessori di tutti generi! Un vero uragano! Le voci di Eriko, Kaori e Myaki erano in fermento. Kaori aveva provato almeno una decina di vestiti.  
Ma finalmente arrivò il vestito giusto.  
Eriko sospirò di contentezza. Kaori era un vero schianto. Saeba sarebbe stramazzato.

- Bene bene.  
- E' il vestito giusto secondo te, Eriko?  
- E' lui! Manca qualcosa, però.

Eriko diede una bustina a Kaori. Kaori diventò rossa.

- Devo proprio metterlo?  
- Devi, devi. Fa il suo effetto.  
- Dici?  
- Si, dico! Vero Myaki?  
- Assolutamente è fondamentale!  
- E ora forza signore, trucco e parrucco. Poi pronte per andare in scena.

Erano passate più di quattro ore.  
Mick e Ryo erano in sala e stavano aspettando le ragazze.  
Mick era impeccabile nel suo completo blu scuro, risaltava l'azzurro dei suoi occhi. I capelli perfettamente in ordine, tranne per quel ciuffo ribelle che lo contraddistingueva e gli dava quell'aria impertinente che faceva impazzire le donne. La camicia bianca che aveva indossato risaltava i suoi pettorali.  
Ryo, dal canto suo, aveva già lanciato la sua giacca nera sul divano, aveva indossato pantaloni molto attillati dello stesso colore e aveva arrotolato le maniche della camicia blu sulle braccia possenti e muscolose, ovviamente senza cravatta, lasciando alcuni bottoni aperti sul collo. La sua finta aria trasandata e tenebrosa erano la sua punta di diamante, c'era da perdere la testa per il magnetismo e il suo mistero.

La macchina di Kaori schizzò in garage.

- Finalmente sono arrivate! Forza poltrone alzati!

Ryo di malavoglia si mise la giacca. Myaki entrò per prima. Eriko aveva trovato per lei un vestito verde acqua, lungo e intrecciato sulle spalle, con uno spacco vertiginoso sulla gamba, indossava un paio di sandali dello stesso colore, i capelli raccolti. Era davvero splendida.  
Mick fece un fischio di apprezzamento.

- Myaki sei bellissima.  
- Grazie Mick  
- Ohhhhh Myaki, mia visione, mio angelo del paradiso.

Ryo si stava planando in volo verso Myaki, d'improvviso frenò il suo volo cadendo al suolo.

- Ragazzi ci abbiamo messo un po' più del previsto ma c'è l'abbiamo fatta!

Ryo e Mick guardarono sbalorditi Kaori.  
Indossava un abito nero, a fascia che le sottolineava il seno, senza spalline, lasciava la sua schiena nuda. La vita sottile era sottolineata da una cintura argentata, la gonna era morbida tagliata trasversalmente. Indossava delle decolté nere. I suoi occhi erano sottolineati dal mascara e da un ombretto chiaro e le labbra, di quel rosso ciliegia, erano invitanti.

Mick balzò davanti a lei e le fece il baciamano.

- Kaori sei magnifica  
- Sei sempre gentile Mick  
- Stasera dovrò fare a botte per difendere il tuo onore.

Mick prese sottobraccio Kaori e si avviò giù per le scale. Sentiva uno sguardo minaccioso addosso. Sapeva benissimo da chi veniva e se la rise sotto i baffi.

- Signor Saeba, è ancora tra noi?!

Myaki sventolò la mano davanti ai suoi occhi.

- Ah si Myaki andiamo.

Ryo aveva guardato Kaori, si lo avrebbe fatto impazzire di questo passo.  
Era seducente. Era ammaliante. Era sexy. Era una pantera. Era magnifica. Era sua e di nessun altro.  
Lo aveva davvero pensato?!  
La sua mente aveva proprio detto quelle parole?!  
La frase tornò a riecheggiargli in testa  
_Era sua e di nessun altro._  
Senza alcun dubbio.  
Era il caso di avvertire anche lei di questo suo pensiero?  
Forse.

Ricontrollò che la sua python fosse a posto, qualcuno poteva rischiare grosso quella sera se avesse osato guardarla più del dovuto, compreso Mick.


End file.
